The Invisible Mouse
by starkidlauryn
Summary: ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION:Bailey Styles is the invisible twin sister of the most popular guy in school, Harry. When Louis Tomlinson moves to town, how will this change? NONE OF THE GROUP IS FAMOUS
1. The New Kid

The Invisible Mouse  
>A One Direction Fanfiction<br>By Lauryn Edmonds  
>aka starkidlauryn<br>Rating M to be safe. I'm not sure where this story is going or if it will need the rating though.

Main Paring: Louis/OC  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION! I wish I owned louis though;)<p>

Chapter 1: The New Kid

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the unknown noise awoke me from my deep sleep. What is it. It must be terminated. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Why wont it stop! Without opening my eyes I groped around my bedside table looking for the noise. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Aha! It is an alarm clock. Wait. Who sets an alarm clock? I banged my hand down on it, either looking for the snooze button or to break it, whichever came first. It gave one last "BEEP!" before it went silent. Finally. I snuggled back down into my bed, ready to go back to sleep.

I was just drifting back off when my door slammed open. I shot up in bed, looking for the intruder. "Bailey Marie Styles." Ah, it was mother. Of course. "Why arent you up! I set you an alarm clock to go off ten minutes ago! You're going to be late for school!" School? What? I could practically feel my eyes widening. I shot out of bed, "thanks mum, gotta get the shower!" I said, then started running to the bathroom. Harry was coming out of his room at the same time. We raced to the only bathroom in the house, and reached it at the same time. We scrabbled to get inside first, but he just pushed me out of the way, and ran inside and locked the door. I groaned, and I could hear him laugh from the other side of the door. He would be _forever_!

While waiting for him, I made some toast, and spread my nutella over it, and ran back up to the bathroom door, and I could STILL hear the shower running. I banged on the door. "HARRY! Get out! I'm going to be late!" I yelled, and he laughed again. "I'm almost done, Bails. Give me a minute." I groaned and leant against the door. Stupid Harry with his stupid strength and his stupid laugh. 5 minutes went past. I banged on the door again. "HARRY!" I yelled, and I could hear that irritating chuckle of his. Why was he so bloody chipper this morning? I banged on the door, and I heard the shower finally shut off. Finally, I sighed. But he still didn't leave the bathroom. "HARRY I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled again, and then mum intervened. "Harry, hun! Please let your sister into the bathroom!" she said, and Harry said, "sure mum, I'll just be a minute." Huh. Sure. Yeah right. "Alright hunny." Mum said, and she left for breakfast. I immediately started banging on the door, and I was just about to yell, "HARRY!" again, when the door opened, and there was Harry smirking at me. "All yours," he said, and stole my last bit of toast off my plate. "And breakfast too! How thoughtful, Bailey, you shouldn't have." Then he shoved the bit of toast in his mouth, and gestured for me to go inside the bathroom. I waltzed in and slammed the door. Once again, his stupid laugh could be heard as he walked down the hall.

I turned on the shower and got in. the heat had only begun to seap into my skin when there was banging on the door. What now! "Bailey!" mum called, "there are other people in this house who have to use the bathroom too! Hurry up!" I groaned. So Prince Harry could spend as long as he wanted combing his hair, but I didn't even get a chance to wash! This is so messed up. "I'll be right out mum!" I said, and I could hear the click-clack of her heels down the hall. I turned off the shower, and set about applying mascara and eyeliner, then half-dried my hair, and ran to get dressed into my ugly uniform, and raced out the door with my books. "Morning hunny," said dad as I ran passed him out the door. "Bye dad! I've got to go!" I yelled behind me, and i could hear his laugh, so much like my brother's, as i raced out the door. Harry had already left, and I could see him half way up the road. I ran and caught up to him. "Morning," he said, and I laughed. "Hey." I said. I could never stay mad at Harry for long.

Thanks for the toast." He said, and I narrowed my eyes. "That was mine." I said, and his cheeky grin lit up his face. "And it tasted _so_ good." He said, and pushed me sideways, before taking off at a run in his dorky school uniform, I gasped, and sprinted off after him. Damn his speed! Damn my lack therof! We were almost at school before I caught up to him, puffing and out of breath, but attractively. I wish I could drive to school. I hate being on my learners. "Later slowpoke. I gotta hang with the cool peeps." Harry said in his fake gay voice, walking away towards his "crowd of friends." His only REAL friends were Liam, Niall and Zayn. The rest were just fake wannabes. I scoffed, and walked towards my form class. On the way I was approached by Jessica Donaldson. God I hated her. She was such a phoney, but pretended to be friends with me so she could get closer to Harry. "Oh my god. There's a new guy. He is totally gorgeous." She said, and I nodded, not paying attention. "Nothing on Harry though, of course. Hey! I'm having a party Friday night. Do you think you could get your brother and his mates to come. You're welcome to come too, of course." She said, and I just nodded again. "I'll, uh, think about it." I said, then ducked into my form class just as the bell rang, without saying goodbye. Harry wasn't here yet. Figures.

"Sit down, Miss Styles. Lets not start the new term off with a detention, shall we?" my form teacher, Miss Richter said, and I sloped towards and empty seat at the back of the class. As soon as I sat down the door slammed open, and in _strutted_ Harry, Niall and Zayn. Liam, the smarter of the four was in the smartest class, 11A. the rest of his friends, and I were in 11C. Miss Richter wouldn't care if they were late, they always were, but she never minded. "So sorry we're late, Miss Richter. And may I say, you are looking lovely today." Niall said in his Irish accent that made him irrisistable to almost all of woman-kind. Miss Richter, completely softened by Niall's charm, _giggled_ and then said, "Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Horan, please take your seats boys." The trio grinned at her, then took their practically assigned seats, middle row, three seats in the middle, Harry in the centre, Niall on his left and Zayn on his right. Harry immediately began chatting up the girl in front of him, Taylor, I think her name was. Fake blonde. About 5'5". Shortened her uniform skirt so much it looked like a belt. I just bent over my book, irritated with everyone.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked the headmaster, Mr Howard. "Good morning, Miss Richter," he said, and she replied with a "Good morning, headmaster. What brings you here?" and a flirty smile on her face. Ew gross. Teacher porn. "We have a new student joining your form class, from Doncaster. I guessed this was the guy Jessica was talking about. "This is Lewis Tomlinson," Mr Howard said, and he walked into the room. God he was fit. He was tall, about 5'9", and his hair was swept to the side so cutely. His eyes were blue, and he had this cheeky little smirk on his face. "Actually, Mr Howard," he said, "My name is Louis." And we laughed. Mr Howard has a habit of getting students names wrong. "Well, welcome Louis." Miss Richter said, "Take a seat please." It was then I noticed where the only free seat in the classroom was. On my left. He walked over, and dumped his bag on the ground, pulling out the map that all new students get, and his schedule. He looked up at me. He only said one word. Two letters. But it was enough. "Hi."

**(Authors Note: Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first ever story I've ever written. Be nice and review, please, hehe XD)**


	2. The Assignment

Chapter 2  
>Disclaimer: I own Bailey. That's pretty much it.<p>

Nffugh. That's all my brain thought when he spoke to me. Why? I **never** got this weird over a guy of all things. My brain finally regained proper thought. "Hi," I said. I mentally congratulated myself on saying a proper word, "I'm Bailey. Bailey Styles." I continued and he grinned. "Hi Bailey Styles. Do you think you could tell me where room 18C is?" he said, in that gorgeous voice of his. He has to be a singer. There's no way a voice like that could NOT be a singer. "Um, yeah, I can take you-" at this point I was interrupted, by a small cough. It was Nicole Fraser. Of course. At Holmes Chapel, she was the Queen B. What does the B stand for you ask? Let's just say it starts with a B, and rhymes with witch. Taylor Neilson and Jessica Donaldson were her little cronies, along with three other fake blonde evil ass whores. "Hey," she said, in a very well-practiced seductive voice. "I'm Nicole. Do you want me to show you around?" Yeah, around one of the infamous broom closets, the hotspots for the in-school snogging sessions that Nicole's group was so fond of. Louis looked up at her and grinned. Oh dear. "Thanks, Nicole, but I'm good for my first class, but maybe after lunch?" She looked at him incredulously. I suppose no guy had ever turned her down before. Well, he hadn't exactly turned her down, but he hadn't directly said yes, either. She glared at me, then said, "Sure thing. Why don't you sit with my group at lunch, and I can take you as far as you want to go." I scoffed, not missing the double entendre, and she shot an awful look at me, before flouncing off to Zayn, her sometimes-boyfriend. Every single person in the class was looking at him while Miss Richter read the notices, like we ever pay attention to them anyways.

Harry was the next person to come up to us. "Hi Louis." He said, and didn't speak to me, but he did flick a grin in my general direction. "I'm Harry." He said, and once again, Louis grinned. I suppose he was just trying to make as many friends as possible. "Do you like carrots?" Louis asked. What a retarded question. Clearly Harry thought so too, but he grinned, and said, "Yeah, love 'em." Lie. Total lie. He hates carrots. He will never eat them at home. I suppose he really wants Louis inside of his group. Louis' face lit up at this. "Cool!" he said, and once again, Harry looked at him weirdly. "What classes do you have," he asked, and instead of answering, Louis just gave him his timetable. Harry quickly looked over it, and said, "Awesome. You're in four of my classes. English Lit, Biology, Music and History. And you're in Bailey's PE class and maths class." Louis smiled again, and said, "Awesome," he said. Finally the bell rang, and Harry sloped off to get his bag. "C'mon," I said to Louis. "18C is on the way to my next class." We were walking down the hall when Harry, Zayn and Niall came up to us, and said, "Louis, I'm Zayn, and this is Niall. If you want you can sit with us at lunch. Just ask Bailey where to find us." Zayn said, and Louis nodded. "Sure, sounds great." He said, and with that, the three boys left us, off to their next class. We watched them leave, and then continued on to his French class, room 18C. "So," he asked, "Do you know Harry and the others that well?" he said, and I laughed. "I guess you could say that. Harry's my twin brother. The other two have been his best mates for years, along with another guy, Liam." I explained.

"Oh, cool. So what about you?" he asked. Shit, vague question much. "What about me?" I asked back, and he grinned that grin again, the one that turned my brain to absolute mush. "Do you like carrots? Because, well, I only have one condition for when I want a friend. They have to like carrots." He said, and I peered at him quizzically, wondering if he was serious or not. He seemed it, perfectly so, and so I said, "Yeah, sure I like carrots. My favourite vegetable." He grinned again, but by that time we had arrived at his classroom, 18C, and I said, "I'll come get you after Art to take you to your next lesson." Then I figured that I may sound too eager, so I then added, "I mean, if you want me to, because I don't have to if you don't want me to, and you shouldn't feel obliged to if you don't want-" he interrupted my ramble with a, "Sounds great. I'll see you then, then. Later, Miss Styles," he said, and then swooped into a low bow before turning and walking into his French class, which I was pleased to see, did NOT have Nicole Fraser in it.

I walked to my Art class in a daze, still shocked that someone that looked like him would actually be interested in talking to me. The rest of the school, however, still couldn't see me at all, I was invisible. I was walked into six times on the short journey down two corridors, and out of those 6 times, only two of the people had actually noticed and said sorry. It's official. I am invisible.

We got our new assignment in art. We had to do a series of images, photography, painting, charcoal, drawing, whatever we liked, to show the important people or things in our lives, the things that we deem the things that make our life our own. I am so lost on what I am going to do! Art is easily my best subject, and it's what I feel most passionate about, so me having no ideas is a weird thing for me. We spent the rest of the lesson brainstorming ideas of what to include- and why. This is mine so far.

Harry. I hold higher respect for him than any other human in the world. He may be a prick, but mum has never been much of a parent to me, and dad only praises what he notices, but he is never at home. I count Harry as my only family.

My cat? His name is Breakfast. He is a black and white little moggy, and Harry and I share him, but he likes me more than Harry. He sleeps on my bed. The cutest thing ever.

My paint box. It was my grandmothers, and she gave it to me before she died two years ago. It is my favourite thing that I own, the one thing I would rescue in a fire etc.

Is that mildly pathetic? My brother, my cat and my paints. I could include my favourite music and everything, but I feel that that's too predictable. I took a peek at some of my classmate's lists. Derek Rinaldi's included his boyfriend; Jack, Michael Buble and the word RAINBOW written in bubble writing. Well, at least he was open about it.

Bianca Leishman's had two words written on it in massive letters. JUSTIN BEIBER. And then a LOT of doodled hearts. Figures.

Rosemary Craft's scared me. On it were words like "blood" and "death" and "emo" and "pain". And they were all written in red ink, purposefully, I think to remind her of blood.

Finally I looked at Xavier Davidson's list. It was exactly what I expected. He was the poster child for normalcy. There was "football," and "family," and "friends," and what I presumed was his favourite band, the Fray. It would look lovely when he placed it all together, but was boring, and it showed us nothing of his personality, except that he had a thing for the letter F. Quite funny actually, because he was currently dating Fiona Freeman, the student body president.

I returned to my seat dejectedly, my little trip not helping me in the slightest. The teacher Mr Andrews came over to me. "Alright, Bailey?" he said, and I shook my head. "I don't know what to do, Mr Andrews! I've never had to think so much before making something. I don't know enough about myself to put it all into a piece of art." I told him, and he looked at me knowingly. "Well then you know what you need to do then," he said, and I looked at him in confusion. "What?" I asked, and he grinned. "Learn about yourself. Do you have a blank notebook in your bag?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, use it to write down everything about yourself. And every time you learn something new about yourself, write it down. Then when you feel that you know yourself well enough, decide what the most important things TO YOU are, and use them." I grinned at him. "Alright, thanks Mr Andrews!" I said, and he clapped me on the shoulder and walked away. Everything I know about me. Right. That shouldn't take too long, should it?


End file.
